The Brawl To End Them All: Book 1, Stranded
by bmlee722
Summary: The Smashers will find things within themselves they never imagined possible. Each character has a secret past that will be revealed. Sorry, it is finished but deleted Finnisats 2,3,&4 so to see how this ends see my profile. book 2 is up.
1. Under Seige

**Entrance (Marth)**

_March 31, 2008  
_As Marth lay in his cozy bed in the Smash Mansion he becomes thirsty, aas he goes to get a drink he spots Samus sitting on a stool at the bar in the kitchen. He grabs a bottle of scoth and two shot glasses, and gently pours himself a drink. He lifts slowly to his lips so his wondering eyes can look at Samus. She is beautiful. She has the most golden hair and a nice chest. He smirks her way. Once she sees his devilish smile, she sends him one back. After his shot is finished.

"would you like a glass." he said.

Samus half-giggles and poilitly says yes. Marth reaches up to get another shot glass, but forgets that he had already retriveid on for her. He gently pours them both a glass, then gives the one he didn't drink out of to her. Shes blushes as they makes cheers. The ting on the glasses makes Marth go back in his history.

_May 23, 20005  
_Marth is sitting on a huge throne, deced out in magnifecent jewels. He is in a white tuxedo and looks to his left. There is a beautiful woman sitting next to him in an identicle throne. Besides her beauty, there was one strange thing about her. She is in a wedding dress. Marth is remembering his wedding day with Lyn. In front of them are elegantly dress people, hundreds of them, all laughing and having a good time. Marth is smiling. In fact, he is laughing too. But before lonf, a stout man with a long beard approaches the podium. Marth can only recognize this man as his father. His father clears his throat (which makes everybody in the room quiet down and give him thier attention).

"Today is one of the greatest days of my life. My son and this beautiful young lady," he gestures to Lyn, "finally pronouce thier love on May 23, 2005. My son has braved though many things such as monsters, dragons, and even the black knight. Now with out further adu, thier first kiss." said Marth's father.

They shared a passionate kiss that seemed like it lasted for days. But after a few minutes, it's over. The party is back on and Marth and Lyn make thier first cheers as a merried couple.

_March 31, 2008  
_Marth and Samus finish thier drinks and look at each other deeply, in fact very deeply, so deeply that they might- kiss. and thats what they did. Samus looked thrilled, but nervous. Marth had the happiest look of regret on his face.

"I should get going to bed now. I mean it's pretty late. And there's all this Brawl stuff..it's just... Igot to go." she said as she left almost running.  
Marth simply sat there and wasn't believing what he had just done. He was MERRIED. Lyn would kill them both. He was just about to breakdown. And then, "Hey" said a voice from behind him. It was Pit. Marth's best friend (who was also an angel).

"Hi," said Marth hoarsly, "What are you doing out of bed so late it's almost 1:00"

Pit looked as if he knew something was wrong. "I could ask youj the same thing. You weren't in your bed and when I come looking for I find Samus running back to her room hiding her face. I just tried to make sure everything was alright."

Marth just sat there drinking the scoth from the bottle. Pit was always trying to fix things. Marth was debating to himself wether or not to tell Pit everything that had just happened. If it hadn't been Pit Marth would never even think of telling them what had happened. Marth decides to put the scotch away, and walk past Pit, and into his room.

_May 23, 2005  
_The party is now over. the only people left in the hall are Marth and Stephon, his stout father. The are sitting on the cake stained table discussing Marth's future life. It's not before long that Marth's father begins to wear a very distraught look on his face.

"Marth, you know that you were always loved by your mother and I." said Stephon wearily.

Marth was now worried and showed it clearly on his face and voice. "Yeah." he says

When you were only and infant, your home village was attacked by vikings. They raided your town killing everyone and taking everything. You suvived that attack, but only to find your home in complete ruins. Ever since, you travled the Earth to find a new home. One day, when you abput 13 years old, your mother and I found you. You were staring and you looked so frightened, so we took you in. You still wanted revenge on the vikings. Although one night you woke up screaming, and there was this huge hole in the wall next to your bed. We were scared because ever since you'd completly forgot the vikinks and traveling, and al ya' did was pick up a sword and fight. Now this would be okay if you didn't fight professionaly on your first time. No one knows what happened that night, but it changed ya boy."

Marth was so confused, but he got the point. He was adopted. Just as Marth was about to speak, a sword came to view from his fathers chest. His father fell to the ground. and behind Stephon was non other than the black knight. But to Marth's surprise the Black Knight held his long blood red sword and a slightly shorter jet siler one withe elegan gold designs stenciled on it. The hilt on the sword was beautiful. It held rubies, and was made of gold. The Black Knight gave the sword to Marth and spoke something. The Black Knight was covered from head to toe in full black armour, so Marth couldn't make out much of what he said. The Black Knight just said it and walk away. Extremly confused Marth relizied That the this day became cheerful to nothing but sorrow in a matter of an explaintion.

_April 1, 2008  
_It was April Fool's Dayat the Smash Manor, but it wasn't very fun. The Smash table held all 42 smashers. 12 at the right side of bar, 8 at the table. 6 at the counter. 4 at the smaller table, and 12 at the left side of the bar. Marth sat by Samus today at breakfast instead of his friend Pit. Snake sat across from them at the left side of the bar. He constantly poked fun by saying they were dating. Both Marth and Samus had a hard time denying it, because they both knew that they had feelings for each other. Out of the blue, Samus called Marth into the hallway leadindg to the dorms.

"Marth," She sighed, "This is so awkward. I mean I like you and you like me, why can't we be mature about this. I think we should ya know...and not tell everyone."

"C'mon," He said cooly, "I was thinking the same thing, now can I please go finish my breakfast burrito...with my 'new girlfriend.'"

Samus was blushing like crazy, but they returned only to find 36 people done with breakfast, and watching TV. They soon finished breakfast, but everyone was already outside playing kickball. Since Marth and Samus came out last, they were on different teams. Marth was up to kick. He kicked a homerun. An hour pasted. Every one was now inside watching TV, chatting in thier rooms, eating, or training. That's what most people in the Smash Manor liked, the order. Night finally came and Marth dozed off.

_June 4, 2005  
_Marth was riding a white horse thourgh blistering rain. He didn't care what the conditions were, he needed to find the Black Knight. As he rode he carried the sword in it's case for the entire trip. All hope was lost of ever finding out about why the Black Knight killed Stephon or why he gave Marth. As Marth got of Molly, his horse, he saw a black amoured figure appear in front of him. It was like he magically appeared. After Marth saw past the rain, he saw it. It was him the Black Knight. Marth ran as fast as he could and stoped at the black figure.

"Marthhhhhh." said the Black Knight. In a clear, dark, hoarse, raspy voice.

"How do you know my name? Who are you? What is going on? AARRGGGGG!" shouted Marth as he trusted his sword down with all his might.

The Black Knight picked it up and handed it to him. "do not misuse you father's sword." Boomed the Black Knight. "This sword belonged to Dexter Austriaus. One of the greatest swordsman of all time."

"What the...?" Marth didn't know what to think. "Why did you kill Stephon, huh, he was innocent. He said you killed to make things right in the world."

"I do," His voice scarier than ever now, "Stephon Neslafag ws not the man to teach you swordsman ship, that is why I whiped your memory and replaced. But that is not the only reason why I am here. You must join The Brawl coming up in 3 years, which gives you 3 years, of training above anyone else, or the world as we know it will come to an end."

"And what if I don't join." said Marth, angrier than ever.

"You must not mess with fait Marth. Once I heard that you were thinking about not going I had to stop it."

"No, I'll never go back, not after what heppened in Melee."

"Listen Marth, If you don't go The entire world will go into a state worse than Melee. I need your word that you will go and I will train you."

After a while of silence, Marth was thinking what would happen? was the Black Knight telling the truth? But Marth wouldn't risk the world because he was afraid. Marth Shook the lack Knights big, metal hand

_April 2, 2008._


	2. Love and Let Love

**Love and Let Love **

"Marth, Marth!" Pit shook Marth violently on the bed. "C'mon We hve to go now!"

Marth didn't bother with qustions. He knew that there was trouble. Marth and PIt ran out into the kitchen, but it was on fire and the celing was coming a part. They hurried to the door and ran out. 40 Smashers were looking up at the Smash Manor. It was being torn to peices by a giant left hand.

"Is that Master Hand?" piped up Ness.

"No, Master Hand is a Right hand, that's a left." Answered Link.

"Guys'a," said Mario and every one quieted down. "It'a we are goin' in'a there we'a need the srongest people we'a can get'a. Roy'a, Mewtwo, Dr. Mario, anda' Pichu, it's'a up'a to you!"

Roy, Mewtwo, Dr. Mario, and Picu went inside, but as the house was being torn up. The Smasher's were ducking for cover. After a little while they saw the left hand throw pichu in the air, then shuish him on the ground. Then Dr. Mario came rolling out, dead, then they heard the peircing scraems of mewtwo that insinuated his death, next they saw Roy running away, but the left handcharged at him with his hand curled up in a fist. The hand hit Roy so hard Roy's breath was knocked out of him (along with tons of blood). The left hand made bombs appear and about a dozen bombs came onto the Smah Manor. After a dozen "BOOMS" the Smash Manor was no more.

Then, the left hand look at the Smashers. Smaus's power suit had been destoyed, leaving her powerless as the left hand grabbed her and squized

_Flashback  
_Samus was running down a hall filled with aliens. She was in her shiney, orange powersuit, but she wasn't alone. A man around 55 was running beside her. The man was Wearing a hawiian shirt, kahkis, and a badge with his name on it , Richard. They reached the end of the hall and closed the door behind tem. They were isolated together. Samus took her helmet off and inputted a code into the computer.

"Ya know," started Richard, "it kina is ironic that were stuck in here. TOGETHER. Until the Starship comes."

"Oh c'mon," said Samus, "you know I still love you. I'm just afraid of the new young interns."

"Don't worry, You're the only one for me, Samus.

Richard and Samus share a long-lasting kiss.

_present_  
The left hand was squeezing tighter and tighter. Samus was done for... until Marth came jumping up, sword out, ready to srtike. And stike he did, for when he landed, Samus was on the ground, and the giant hand was writhing in pain. Black and purple smoke came from the monster's index finger.

After watchin the beast fly away (followed by a cloud of smoke) the smashers went up to exomine the lifless bodies.

"People'a, we'a nee-," but Mario was cut short by Marth's sword, only inches away from the plumber's face.

"No!" said Marth sharply, "If we're gonna get out of here we're not listening to you Mario. You just killed 4 smashers. Now I'm heading into the jungle. If anyone else wants to be safe, they better follow me." Then, He cooly strode away.

Almost all of the smasher's followed, even Mario. The only ones who stayed behind were Ganondorf, King Dedede, Wario, Lucario, Jiggalypuff, Bowser, and Captain Falcon.

_flashback_  
Samus and Richard are still in the room with the computer. Samus has decided to sit down beside Richard.

"How long has it been?" Yowned Samus

Richard glanced at his watch, "4 hours." He said.

As their eyes met, the starship came tunneling in through the west wall. They got on with the awkard silence that the shipo had created.

_present  
_Marth and the gang trekked through the jungle for 4 hours. They were all tired, and starving. Mario was still upset with Marth because of the questioning of leadership.

"Why'a are we'a lintin'en to' you," shouted Mario from somewhere on the back, "You been'a takin' us through'a the jungle for hours wth'a out even'a tellin us were we're goinin'a'."

"Well," Said Marth cooly, "I don't know where were going, but I'm just heading south because I know that the manor was off the coast of Denmark, so if I can find the ocean, I could find a steam that leads into it with fresh water. But if you would rather stay and wait to die at the manor, I'm sure Bowser would welcome you with open arms."

If there was one thing that Mario hated, It was Bowser. Mario didn't stand a chance against him, so he thought of an idea.

"Fine'a," as soon as he talked, everyone stopped, "If'a you want to die lookin' for'a water that wasn't'a even there'a, you can. But if you'a want to live' come'a with me'a."

Mario walked away with only Luigi, Olimar, Snake, Zelda, Ike, and Pikachu.

Before Mario's group and Marth's group were ten feet apart, Samus yelled, "STOP," everyone looked, "listen, today we have lost 4 of us, and spite up into three groups," she started to get tears in her eyes, "Now, I don't know what that was, but the only way we stand a chance, is if we have as many people on our side as possible. I don't care if you don't want to stick together, but we HAVE to stick together."

She said no more because everyone was walking towards each other. Then, they heard water. They rushed to the sound and saw a sail boat coming in the ocean. The only thing was, it was empty.


	3. Concrete Angel

**Concrete Angel**

The mysterious sail boat came closer

"This is enough," shouted Mario, "I don't care'a about those'a hands, I'a don't'a even know'a why I'a went'a with you whack'a jobs anyway! I'm'a outa 'o here." and he was gone, and the exact same followers that followed him before, followed Mario again, except Ike.

The boat came lazily onto shore. Marth, Samus, Pit, and Ike examined it.

"I can't find any damages or misplacement's," said Ike, "this boat is in perfect shape."

They stared at each other. Pit was thinking about where this boat came from.

_flashback  
_Pit was dozing away on some clouds in Skyworld. Skyworld was magnificent, it was where all the angels lived. It had temples, ruins, artifacts, but the strangest part about it was the fact the it was perched in the clouds. The sky was pink today and Pit felt good. He decided to go see his mentor, Captain Palutena.

He walked in to her workshop that only held one thing, a crystal ball on a small round table. She was looking teary eyed at the crystal ball.

"What's wrong?" said Pit in his gentlest voice. He loved helping Pelutena, because he kinda had a major crush on her.

She looked at him and said, "The World is collapsing. Master Hand has gone hay wire. I'm afraid my dear apprentice, this means the only way you can fix this is to join the upcoming Brawl." She broke down

"No, I can't. The Brawl is a worthless waste of time that only hurts innocent people."

"I'm sorry Pit"

_Present  
_In, Marth, Pit, and Samus just stood there staring at the two level boat On the top floor was a large sail, a sextant, and a small bench at the poopdeck. In the cabin was nothing but a small kitchen that only a child could fit in.

"I think we should use it." declared Samus.

"Well who do you think'll drive it, sweet heart?" that voice was so recognizable, all of them turned their heads. Snake was striding up the shore to the group.

"I can," answered Ike, but every one looked at him bewildered, "I have a lot of experience sailing."

"Listen, Hot Shot," Snake had a usual way of calling people by his made-up nicknames, "Every one back there is thinkin' your all crazy in the head, and if you don't make a sensible decision soon, Hoss," he looked at Marth, "The Pizza Man is gonna get some company."

"Besides," spoke out Pit," Who's gonna go with you Ike? I mean you can't just go alone."

We will." said two high-pitched voices simultaneously. It was the Ice Climbers, Popo and Nana.

"Oh yeah Jonie and Chachi, what makes you so qualified anyway?" drawled Snake.

"We can fit in the cabin, and we have to sail when the icicle mountain melts to the river."

"OK," said Marth with all confidence in his new sailors, "I thin-"

But he was cut short by Snake. "What makes it as simple as to to sen-"

Snake was cut off by Pit, "I don't think any one elected you leader, Snake."

"Fine then the seven of us will have a little election, rise your hand for Dr. Sunshine." he was pointing at Marth, but every raised their hand. "Jackasses."

Samus, Marth, Ike, Popo, Nana, and Pit spent the rest of the day gathering food for the trip, but by the time they were done midnight was closing in. So they deiced to leave first thing in the morning. As Marth and Link started a fire, Pit came and sat by Peach, who was shivering alone in the sand.

"Hello." said Pit awkwardly.

"Hi"

"Ya' know, when Mario left, I was almost sure you'd have gone with him."

"Well, Mario has been a little...uh..." She blew hair out of her eyes, "pompous lately."

"He let's just be glad you stayed." He hugged her and their lips gently met.

_Flashback  
_Pit is standing in a terminal, wearing a suit and a cell phone ringer went off.

"Hello." said the voice on the telephone.

It was Captain Palutena.

"Why couldn't I just fly?" quietly shouted Pit into the phone.

"You and I both know that it is too dangerous, people might see you. It doesn't matter. As long as can remember the primary objective.

"I know, to kill the one the Master of the Sub-space is looking for."

"Great, her name is Peach Mendeleev."

"I gotcha" Pit put on a pair of Aviators and cooley strode to the plane.


	4. The Highway Man

**The Highway Man**

The beach is cold and damp under the smashers. That is why no one slept all night. Everyone was eating the food brought in by Fox and Falco. Everyone except Marth, Smaus, Pit, and Snake. Ike, Popo, and Nana wanted to assist them, but they said they needed energy. Ike, Popo, and Nana were actually leaving the campsite for God knows how long. They knew nothing of where they were going, or how.

"Hey," Ike called over to Snake as Ike walked toward him, "I'm all rested, when is this thing leaving dock?"

"Listen, Pretty Boy, I got no idea how I got in to this, but all i know is that I'm doing it to get your ass of Monkey Island."

"Snake." Pits voice couldn't have come soon enough for Ike, because it got Snake to leave.

Ike went over and sat by Nana and Peach, who at this point were packing Popo and Ike's clothes. Ike sat there thinking. He thought hard. He thought of his former life, and how he once lived.

_Flashback  
_Ike was standing over a grave. The moon shone bright, and shined off of his clothes. Ike was wearing rags, they were ripped and battered. Ike felt like crying, in fact, he wanted desperately to cry, but couldn't force one tear. A person was walking up behind him.

"Hey." said the person. It was a girls voice, a familiar one at that. "Why are you cutting yourself, Ike?"

Ike looked down. His sword was deeply implanted in his fore arm.

"Pain is the only way I can tell I'm still alive." he said. He turned around. It was his sister, Lyn.

"Who's grave is this anyway?" said Lyn.

Ike was finally crying, but though the sorrow and tears he came to say, "I don't know."

"Then why are you standing here Ike?"

"I think a have a spiritual connection to her."

"C'mon, Ike, let's go."

He looked at the name one last time and read "Palutena Arch"

_Present  
_Ike, Popo, and Nana were walking to the boat though a hall of the smashers. They were all cheering and applauding. Ike, Popo, and Nana boarded the boat that had the words "The Saint's Hero" on the sides in big red letters. Pit stood there with red paint all over his hands as he waved good bye.

The ship was now 50 yards from the beach and the smashers have gone to do other things. Now that they were in open waters, they had to make adjustments.

"Alright, I want sextants to the south, the sails slanted slightly to the west, and the oars out in case of horse latitudes." bellowed Ike.

* * *

Ganondorf's team was treading in the opposite direction Marth went.No one talked much, but every once in a while someone asked where they were headed. Ganondorf looked straight a head, but then he heard a sudden "Vroom". Then he saw Wario pass him up on the "Wario Bike".

Ganondorf used his Wizard Foot ability (an attack in which involves Ganondorf to slide on dark magic under his feet) to catch up with Wario. When Ganondorf caught Wario, the dark magic under his feet blew out Wario's bike's motor. Ganondorf seized Wario by the neck and said,

"You want to leave the group, go ahead, I could care less if you died."Wario said in his usual deep raspy voice, "You Bastard. Look at my bike. This is major damage, stupid."

But Ganondorf didn't look back. Wario just packed the bike away, and followed while saying vulgar phrases about Ganondorf under his breath.

"Where are we goin' anyway?" asked Captain Falcon.

"To our Boss." answered Ganondorf with a grim smirk across his face.

* * *

_Flashback  
_Ike was walking a long road he wore his best purple tunic and dirty brown pants with brown leather vest, and he bought himself brand new brown leather shoes. All he had with him was a bottle of pain killers in one hand and an invitation in the other. The invitation read_, _

_" Come to the joyous wedding of the great prince Marth as he weds the fair Lyn.  
__Long live Marth. Long live Lyn.  
__As king Stephon crowns them our new king and queen.  
__Marth plus Lyn " _

Ike couldn't make this distance, but he knew that either way his sister would want him to be there. He was sweating heavily, until the sweat felt like rocks down his chiseled face. His feet became heavier and heavier until he saw something, it was a giant black metal man riding towards him on a large black horse. This man was 50 yards away and had no proof that he was real. Ike thought that he was hallucinating, but then it happened, he fell to the ground. He saw one thing. A woman. She had long gentle green hair that was waving in the wind. Her white dress was decorated with gems, and they glistened in the sun. She said two words Ike would not soon forget. They were ominous and creepy. They made Ike's hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Those words that would change his life..."Help Me." Then he passed out.

_Present  
_Ike fell asleep on the boat. When he woke, he couldn't see past the mast. The fog was blanketing his vision. He needed help if he was going to navigate out of there. He decided to go down to the boats lower cabin to wake Popo and Nana. Popo was the male Ice Climber and always wore the blue parka. Nana was the female Ice Climber and always wore a pink parka. They were both very short.

"Popo," called Ike, but Nana's eyes opened, too,"I need you guys up here."

"Okay!" They called back simultaneously.

They looked out into the fog, but they saw the strangest thing...another boat headed. The boat looked deserted, but a lamp that was flick on on the boat meant someone was in there.


	5. Tales From a Madman

**Tales of a Madman**

Mario, Luigi, Olimar, Zelda, and Pikachu were headed toward the crushed Smash Manor.

"Hey Mario?" asked Zelda.

"Yes'a" replied Mario, who was trying to sound annoyed.

"Where did Snake go?"

"Who'a cares. That man was'a nuttin' but a pain in'a my butt"

They heard tussling in the bushes behind them. They poised to attack, but Link came out of the bushes instead of an enemy.

"I wanna go with you guys." said Link.

Mario and Link were friends so Mario let him join the team. But Mario didn't know that Link left without telling anyone in Marth's group.

* * *

Marth was sitting alone in his tent that he sent up along with everyone else. He was in a his usual attire, but without his cape. It was midnight, but Marth walked outside to see that the fire was still running strong. He sat down and looked at tents along the beach. Falco was walking out of the 4th to the right (Marth's side) and walked toward the fire. Falco was from Manchester, England. He had a slight British accent. He was a human, who wore the Star Fox uniform with a hooded jacket. His hair was dark, deep, blue with one half of the bangs covering his right eye.

"Eh, mate." said Falco with his British accent.

"Hey."

G'day fur a stroll, eh chap."

Marth looked puzzled, but replied, "I think I'm good Falco."

"I think this is more impor-ent"

* * *

Mario was headed north according to his broken compass. He walked and walked. He thought of going and finding Marth. No. He couldn't. Marth was probably dying, wishing he could have followed Mario. Mario was slowly, along with everyone else, regretting his return to Brawl. And none of them knew of the deadly fate.

_Flashback  
_Mario is sitting It seemed as if the wait was hours. He had just realized that he was shaking nervously. He squeezed his eyes shut. Then, he heard it. The voice. It said femininely,

"Mr Mendeleev." Mario could only recognize this as his last name.

He looked up at the nurse standing in the door way. She was a little chubby, but had a cute face. Her hair was deep brown. Her smile embraced him.

Mario followed her though the hall and came to stop at the room 815. He walked in and found the doctor. He was balding, but the hair he had left was graying. He look distinctively happy for being a doctor in a pshyc ward.

"Now, let me just inject some of this in you Mario." said the doctor

Then, Mario blacked out.

_Present  
_"Mario, Mario"

Link was pointing out a skeleton that had a toga on and was a small figure with broken bones in numerous places.

Samus suddenly awakens in the morning to hear someone walking thourgh leaves. She came out of her tent and found Marth and Falco heading off in the jungle alone. Marth wasn't dressed as normal, he had an old button-up, long-sleeved, brown sueded shirt.

"What the hell do you guys think you're doing?" said Samus in her sexy Australian accent.

"We're looking for Link," sighed Marth.

"What do you mean?"

"He left in the middle of the night. We need to follow his tracks before they're carried away."

"I'm going with you then."

"You can't"

Samus's face formed a shocked expression, "Are you joking?"

"It's to dangerous with that..." Marth looked like he was immitating a bird with his hands,"... hand thing running around."

Samus looked like she was willing to put up a fight, but instead, she pulled two guns out of her belt. "Your gonna need these."

Marth went to take both, but Samus pulled them away smiling

"Alright you can come." sighed Marth

_Flashback_

Mario and Peach were standing on a high balcony on the catle of Mushroom Kingdom, looking down at the toads and shy guys who were under their rule Mario whispered in Peach's ear,

"Will you marry me"

Peach's eyes suddenly swelled with tears,

"Yes"

They kissed then, walked inside

_Present_

Snake and Pit we're sitting on a log looking out on the ocean.

"So you, found the one yet, Han?" asked Snake

"Hmm, Well," Pit turned around and pointed at Peach who was picking food from a bush about ten feet away from Pit and Snake, "I think that Peach might...ya know...like me" said Pit obviously nervous.

"Well," drawled Snake, "Indy eye'n Marion over here."

"Forget it I knew you wouldn't understand"

"Hey, c'mon Sundance you know that no one can help you more than girls than me"

"I guess"

"I'll prove it to you, I think I can get you two together."

"Well thanks for the offer but... Oy my god. Snake look, the boats back."

Pit was pointing at an objectin looming into the horizon.

"Hey'" shouted Snake to the camp, "The boat's back. Everyone, the boats back."


	6. Watership Down

**Water-ship Down**

Snake and Pit were getting ropes to rope in the incoming boat. Everyone watched in awe as the two worked together As the boat came closer, Snake and Pit froze in shock and disbelief. The approaching boat wasn't the one the had set out only 3 days prior. This on was a motor boat with a clean exterior. The driver looked down, not only was he creepy looking, but he was also the evil, dark , and malicious Wolf O' Donnell. The boat looked exactly as the one they had set off only cleaner and a motor. Then Pit realized it, that was THEIR boat.

"Hello boys," said the dark Wolf in his southern accent, "Fine day for a swim, eh."

"What have you done with Pony boy, Remus?" Said Snake fiercely.

"Oh you mean that weakling Ike? He took a little dip. And those two Eskimos, are there with him." Laughed Wolf,

"Hey, Short Round" whispered Snake to Pit.

"Yeah?"

"Distract Grey-back, would ya"

"Sure" Pit looked up at Wolf, "What's the matter...uh...Fido, what are ya, scared?" Shouted Pit. He looked over and saw Snake enter the deck, "I thought you were tough."

* * *

Inside the boat Snake grabbed his backpack and took out a large box of C4's. He walked around the cabin and put a C4 anywhere he could attach one. He finally hid all 23 C4's and crawled out.

Once back where he first was he looked Wolf in the eye and said, "Bye bye, asshole." Then the bombs went off, blowing the boat to pieces.

_Flashback_

Snake was diving along a dirt road. He was the only one on it today. He drove for about 7 minutes in his new 1995 Impala Low-rider. He came to a stop at an old Victorian mansion. He walked to the door. When he was about to knock he heard a voice say,

"Come in, dear"

He opened the door to find a huge woman in a huge arm chair. She had a cute face and would be attractive, had she not been heavily obese.

"Hello Madam Hermite."

"Well Snake sit down. I've been waiting so long for your arrival," she said in her high pitched voice, "Well, what are you waiting for? Give Colonel's gift to me."

Snake pulled out his hand gun and shot the woman in the heart. He threw a grenade towards her body ran to his car, and drove away just before the building blew up.

_Present_

Snake looked down at the water. something was emerging from it's depths. It was Wolf. a sodden, angry Wolf. He emerged from the water looking blood-thirsty.

"So you wanna play rough, do ya farm boy?" Bellowed Wolf, "Well, I got a one-way ticket to hell for you." The,Wolf pounced onto Snake. Wolf was bitting everywhere. It looked like a blood bath. As Wolf was tearing at Snake, Pit took out his bow and fired an arrow right into Wolf's back. Wolf gave an ear-splitting howl, and charged at Pit. When Wolf was about 2 feet away from shell-shocked Pit, an onion came hurling at Wolf's face. The onion took Wolf off course.

Pit looked over at his savior, and saw Peach standing with a basket full of freshly picked onions. While Wolf was down, Snake ran over and tied him up. Snake was still bleeding, but Lucas helped him bandage himself up. Pit was still frozen with fear. He found the bravery to walk over to Peach. He grabbed her hands, and kissed. The kiss was either 5 minutes, or 5 years. When it was done Pit Was back to normal. He smiled at Peach, who now was frozen with shock.

"Where did you put Ike?" shouted Fox, who ran up to the bounded Wolf. Fox and Wolf were long time rivals and hated each other. "You heard me you ass. What did you do with Ike and the Ice Climbers?"

Wolf just sighed, so Snake and Fox took him back to where the sand and jungle meet, and tied him to a tree.

_Flashback _

Snake was on a freighter sailing across the Atlantic ocean. He suddenly heard a "BLEEP BLEEP". He picked up his cell phone and heard his Colonol's voice

"Snake? Snake? Hello Snake are you there?" Said the Colonel.

"Yeah calm down Croc Hunter, I finished the Hermite job in North Africa. She was hiding out in some mansion."

"Well how did you get in?"

"I called her and said that you were sorry and wanted to give her a gift as an apology. So what did I have to Kill and old lady for? And what have you done to her?"

"Well, I turned her in for passing information to Iraqis."

"Well did she?"

"From What I know, yes. I turned her in and everyone hated her. She got death threats and people were trying to kill her. So she went into hiding. Ever since then, she wanted revenge. So now she IS giving enemies our secrets. She needed to die in order for us to win."

"Whatever. I'm heading to the Aran case now. This guy named Samus must really be interferring in our space program. So what do you think He is like."

"Well Snake, it's a she. And she left Cuba. She headed toward the Brawl."

"Oh you mean that Nintendo thing?"

"It's pretty popular. Oh and by the way, don't let yourself get in the way of the Aran case."

"Why would I like some ugly ailen chick."

"You'll see. Over"

"yeah, over"

_Present_

The night had fallen and Snake had just finished cooking the last of the boar that he had caught that night. The jungle was full of boar and everyone helped to get food. So the had onions and dry pork. Pit walked over to Snake and had a concerned look on his face.

"Whats wrong Apollo?" Asked Snake.

"Did you notice how neither Marth nor Samus came to help us fend off Wolf?"

"Yeah, but I thought they were just lazy."

"Maybe, b ut they haven't been around all day and neither has Falco. I'm starting to worry, and so is everyone else."

"So what do I got to do with this, Yoda."

"Well with Marth gone and Samus too... I've talked to everyone and they say they need a leader role. So... I kinda... elected you temporary leader until they get back."

"No way, I'm not filling in for Saint Giggles. You didn't want me before, why would you want me now?"

"Well, they dont."

"The truth is that they were actually gonna vote you out of the camp."

"What?" Snake actually was showing a sigh of fear, "When is this?"

"Tomorrow morning," answered Pit, "but it's not to late." Pit reached into his bag and pulled out a blanket. "Give this to Peach. She looks cold."

Snake looked as though he was goning to hit Pit in the face. But instead, he grabbed the blanket.

"And remember, look like you like helping people."

Snake put a fake smile on his face and walked over to Peach.

"Here," he said, "You look like you need this.'

"What's this for?" Asked Peach.

"Just cause I love helping out."

Snake walked back to Pit who finished cooking the pork and gave Snake a bell and whispered in Snakes ear.

"Oh no, I am not doing that." Replied Snake.

Pit just sighed and said, "I guess yoiu might as well leave now."

"Fine." Grumbled Snake.

Snake rang the bell, smiled and yelled, "Hey, to celebrate Fenrir's capture," Snake gestured to Wolf, "we might as well have a feast, so c'mon." Everyone came to sit around the fire and eat Snake's freshly caught pork.

Snake walked over to Pit and whispered, "How's this."

"Great, but don't use nicknames, people don't like that." answered Pit.

"Don't push it." Snake walked over to Ash and whispered, "I knew about the vote."

Ash looked puzzled and said, "What vote?"

"Could you hold on for a second?" Said Snake as he walked away. He came up to pit, and draggedhim into the jungle. "What's this your doing about conning me, Babar?"

"Now look," explained Pit, "These people need a leader, and they will never look up to you if your mean."

"Then why don't you do it?"

"I can't"

"Why not", whispered Snake as angry as ever.

"Because I don't have the bravery you have. If I did then I wouldn't have froze when Wolf attacked."

Snake finally looked sympathetic. He let go of Pit and walked back to the feast, and Pit could have sworn he saw a smile on his new leader.


	7. Every Days a New Day

**Every Days a New Day**

Marth was running through the jungle, Samus and Falco were close on his tail. They were running from the same left hand the destroyed the Smash Manor. It took a while to get in this mess. They left their camp yesterday and found themselves being chased through the jungle. Marth's shirt got ripped off so now is muscles and abs were visible.

_Flashback_

Marth was driving in a Corvette. The song 100 years was playing. He drove up to a house in the middle of a suburban neighborhood. He got out of his car and walked up to the door. He knocked and a skinny woman answered. Her hair was graying, but it was more brown than white, she had a slightly wrinkled face, and wore a maid's uniform.

"Hello," She said in a cockney accent, "You must be Governor Daniel's son. Well by all means, come inside."

"How do you know that I am his son?" Asked Marth.

"You look just like him, and you dress like him, too." she said.

Marth looked down. He had on a suit, but no tie. He never thought of how his father would dress.

"I'll go get Governor Daniel. Okay. You just sit right there." she gestured to a small sofa in the foyer. As Marth sat down, his suit jacket fell back, revealing a gun Marth hid in his belt loop. Marthquickly tucked away his gun when he heard his fathers maid laughing down the stairs. She seemed unusually happy for being a maid. His father came in. Marth stood up. They both stared at each other.

"Rosita," said his father, "could you give us some privacy."

"Of course Governor." She said smiling, and ran off.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Marth's father. Rosita was right, they did look alike. Mr. Arleta looked just like an older Marth Arleta.

"I needed to tell you that..." Marth's eyes swelled with tears. He pulled out his gun and before he knew it...

"BANG"

Mr. Atea grabbed his own chest and fell to the ground choking. Marth sneered at his dying father and left.

Marth got back into his car and sped off, still listening to 100 years.

_Present_

Marth, Samus and Falco were still running. Then, Marth saw a cave that they past and came to a sudden halt.

"What a doing, brotha," screamed Falco.

"Quick in here." Bellowed Marth. An he tackled all three of them in to the small alcove. As they were pressed against the wall, he was keeping him there with his back pressed against them. They stood there for almost 40 minutes. When Marth finally thought it was safe to come out, he let them go and walked out to the clearing that the hand made. The hand tore up the land whjile searching for them.

"So how did your shirt come off, Wonder Boy?" Calmly asked Samus.

"You saw that when I got grabbed by that thing, I had to take it off to escape," answered Marth, "I just wish I knew where it went."

""Guys," said Falco, "Did you already forget why were here?"

"Why do we even need Link in our group," complained Samus, "he just ran off. I don't see why we need to look for him."

"He could be dead, Samus." Answered Marth.

"We almost died."

"Well that's what being a hero means." laughed a mysterious voice from behind them. Samus and Marth drew their guns, and Falco grabbed his blaster, and aimed right at him. It was the evil Ganondorf. purple and black smoke were rising from his hands.

"Leave," said Samus, "now."

_Flashback_

Samus was in the office of Space bounty hunters. She was dress in a dress shirt, a suit jacket, and a tight skirt that went down to her shins. She walked up to a door with the name "Richard Reeves" on it. She lightly knocked a few times.

"Rich," she knocked louder, "Honey are you in there." she opened the door and looked inside. She did see Richard, who was just over 55, but she saw a new intern. The intern was hot and probably in her early twenties. She was half naked and on top of a happy, giggling Richard.

"What the Hell is this?" Demanded Samus.

"Samus honey, this is not what it looks like..." but Samus cut him off.

"Oh, I'm sorry it looks like your were cheating on me with this whore, is that what it is?"

"Now Samus, look..."

"Wow," said the intern, "when you said you were dating someone older, I didn't know she was so... so old."

"You bitch," Samus walked over to her and punched her so hard it gave her a black eye and a bloody nose.

"I didn't know you'd..."

"I'd what? Find out? Well you know what? If you don't want me then fine, you cheating bastard, then here you go." As Samus's eyes were now filled with tears, she laid her badge on the table, "Oh and by the way," Samus turned to the intern, "He sleeps with all the new interns."

Samus was crushed. Her eyes were now soaked with tears. And she was not that old, she was 32 and could do men a lot better than that whore.

_Present_

They were standing at Ganondorf'spresents. All guns were raised. Ganondorf's hands were up.

"Listen I know why your out here and I know why that thing attacked you. Just let me explain." Said Ganondorf.

"You don't have to explain," Shouted Falco, "You don't know any of us."

"Your right," Grinned Ganondorf, "I don't know you Falco Aurthur Lombardi. And I most certainly don't know you Samus Elizabeth Aran. But I do know you Marth Jacob Arleta, but you were much younger then."

Ganondorf pulled out his own 9 millimeter and shot right at Marth. Marth, at the spped of a bullet, pulled out his sword and cut the bullet in half. Ganondorf looked in awe, he had never seen somone move so quick.

"You are quite skilled Mr. Arleta, so I have no choice but to lead you to Link." Said Ganondorf.

"Not until you explain how you know that we were looking for Link." Answered Marth.

"Well, Marth, I am spiritually connected with this land, so it tells me things."

Falco looked frightened. Surely the fact that their enemy had a better connection to the jungle that trapped them was not good news.

_Flashback_

Falco was in a flight school. He was teenager looking to get his licence to be a Star Fox pilot. Almost all of the flight stimulation's were occupied, but Falco and his best friend Fox looked anyway.

"There's one," said teenage Fox, "I'll race ya to it Falco."

"Your going down, Fox." Said teenage Falco. Falco was British so he didn't fit in all that well, but him and his best friend Fox beat many odds together.

Fox reached the stimulator first. "Sorry, buddy," said Fox there's one over there." Fox pointed to one beside a kid with long purple hair.

"Thanks," said Falco.

He walked over to the stimulatorand sat down. He looked aver at the kid next to him. It was unbelievable. This girl was the most beautiful girl Falco had ever seen. He would talk to her later. Now he had to be a pilot. There was a menu on the stimulator. You had to choose what test you wanted to take. The choices were, "Commander", "Pilot", "Operative", and "Ranger". Falco knew he always wanted to be a pilot so he took that test. He passed with flying colors. He was so excited he didn't even notice the girl got up at the same time he did. He found Fox at last.

"Fox, I'm a new pilot!" Exclaimed Falco.

"Cool, cause now I'm a commander, just like my dad. That also means I get to choose my crew. And your my pilot, pilot" giggled Fox.

Then Falco saw the girl again. He looked at Fox, but Fox knew what Falco was thinking and let him go. Falco smiled at his friend and ran towards her.

"Hey," said a nervous Falco, " I was in the stimulator next to you."

"Cool." She said.

"My name's Falco."

"Krystal"

"So now I'm a pilot, what are you?"

"Oh, I'm a ranger. I can't wait to shoot some guys."

"Are you on a crew?"

"No, I'm the only one of my friends on Star Fox, so Your the only person on Star Fox I know."

This news couldn't be any better for Falco. "Well, you can join my friends crew. He's a commander and if you agree, then you'll know me and Fox."

"Fox," she looked confused, "McCloud's son?"

"Yeah," said Falco, "How did you know that?"

"Who doesn't know James McCloud. If this really is McCloud's son, then you can count me in."

Falco was overjoyed, he knew someone famous and got a hot girl on his crew. And she was cool. She seemed so level-headed while Falco was a wreck. He ran back to tell his friend the news. Fox agreed to let Krystal on the crew.

_Present _

Marth, Samus, Falco, and Ganondorf were walking through the jungle once more. Marth was angrier than ever.

"Where are you taking us?" demanded Marth.

"Right," Ganondorf pulled a bush that was blockiong their veiw out of the way and said, "here.

"We don't want to go back there."

"Too bad."

Pit spotted them and ran up to greet them. MArth turned around in hope to fing Ganondorf, but he had to return now that he was seen.

"Where were you guys?" asked Pit.

"Out." answered Marth.

"Are you serious," Pit's voice changed from happy to vegeful in a matter of a second, "We elected a new leader because you were out."

"I guess." Said Marth cooly. "Look, Pit, I'm tired so can talk about this tonight?"

Pit looked very disappointed. He hardly sighed out, "I guess."

Before Marth could get to his tent, he heard screams. He turned around and got tackled by Wolf. He drew his sword, but Wolf saw this and hessitated to attack. Wolf looked like a deer caught in the headlights, and ran off.

"What was that about." Demamded Marth.

Ike came to the water's surface and clung onto a plank floating nearby, "Popo," he called, "Nana," even though he couldn't see anybody, he felt that he wasn't alone.


	8. Worth A Thousand Words

**Worth A Thousand Words**

Pit was looking out to the ocean. He couldn't help, but think that something happened to Marth, Samus, and Falco when they left the camp. He remembered his mission to kill Peach. He couldn't do that now. He was starting to fall in love with her. He was so confused. Pit was also getting to know the other Smashers as well, like he was beginning to befriend Snake and Fox. He had wings which he wished he used them to look for Marth and Samus in the jungle. He was so deep in thought that he was only awakened by a wave that hit him at point blank. He spat out salt and seaweed and walked back up to the camp to Peach.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Peach. "What were you doing. You're all wet. Here, let me fetch you a towel." Pit didn't care if he was soaked or not, he just wanted to spend time with Peach. When she came back, a towel was draped over her arm. Peach was a slender girl. She always wore a pink dress that flattered her hourglass figure. Pit also loved her dainty and beautiful face.

"Here, take this and dry off," she said with a nervous giggle in her voice, "once your done come inside my tent and I'll make you some tea."

Pit dried off quickly and walked inside. He sat down in the sand beside her while she boiled water and readied the tea leaves.

"So where do you find tea leaves?" Asked Pit.

"Oh, there a couple yards west of camp." Answered Peach.

"I never got to properly thank you for saving my life." He tried not to sound too flirtatious.

"Oh I think that kiss was thank you enough." Peach ground up to tea leaves and dumped them in the boiling water aver the open fire in her tent, "Where do you think Mario is right now?"

Pit's worst fear had just come true, she still cared for Mario, now he'll never have her. "Oh... well... I'm sure he's safe."

"Good." Said Peach with a large grin that tortured Pit.

_Flashback_

Pit Was in Sky World. He looked worried, he just got called to see his Captain Palutena. He walked to her Temple. In front of this Temple were two large Greek Warriors that mirrored each other and had their swords raised so the swords made an X. The front was styled just like ancient Greek Temples with Greek pillars and a small rectangular entrance with no door. He walked inside and saw Palutena sprawled on the floor, covered in blood. Pit ran to her side. He put her head on his lap, and stroked her hair gently.

"HELP!" shouted Pit. He sounded very scared, "HELP."

In an instant, two guards flew in the door. They had long golden wings and full, golden body armour. They had gentle faces, one was topped with silvery-blonde hair, and the other had light-brown hair. They carried Palutena to medical personal.

Once inside the hospital, Palutena was sleeping and Pit walked in to see her. He came up to her bedside and stroked her hair once again.

"Who would do this?" Whispered Pit to himself.

Palutena's mouth opened and she barely wheezed out, "Bowser." This was so soft that Pit need to think of the name heard several times. At first he thought she said "Bowler", then "Wowzer", then "Bowser". He recognized Bowser so he ran outside and flew to the Mushroom Kingdom.

_Present_

Pit took the cup of tea. He gazed into Peaches eyes, he went to kiss her again... but then, Marth ran in.

"Pit," Marth was covered in sweat, that gave Pit the impression that he missed an adventure again, Marth was panting like crazy, "Pit," panted Marth, "we need you" he gave one last inhale then fainted. Pit made no hesitations, he ran outside. He found Wario, battered and bruised while lying on the ground. He was panting more than Marth.

Wario just barely gave out the words, "2 miles North, half mile East." then passed out like Marth.

"What do you think it means, Snake?" asked Pit.

"Directions," said Snake, "You and I are gonna follow them."

"But we can't just leave." Declared Pit

"The A-Team did. We'll leave as soon as your ready."

Pit thought about Peach and Marth, he needed to save them,"I'm ready."

_Flashback_

Pit was wearing a tuxedo to cover his wings. He had Aviators to cover his face. He landed in Mushroom Kingdom. He looked East, there was a castle and a sunshine with cheery, happy people, then he looked West, He saw a dark castle with lighting and thunder clouds. He went West. After about 25 minutes of walking, he saw the dark gray, stone castle, with Bowser's face painted in red on the front rampart.

Pit walked up to the front gate. A turtle thing called Koopa Troopa, was guarding the door. Pit took the hilt from his katana and knocked him out and flew inside. Once inside, Pit walked the deserted castle and attacked anyone who got in his way. He finally found a large elaborate door. He decide to go inside. Inside he found a single fireplace, and staring at that fireplace, was Bowser himself. Pit tore off his Aviator's and threw them to the ground. the loud "CLINK" that the glasses made when they hit they hit ground got Bowser's attention. Bowser turned around to see Pit.

"Hello Bowser." said Pit visiously, "You may not know me, but I know you and what you did, I know that you attempted to kill Palutena. And now I'm here to try to kill you."

"Hmm," grinned Bowser, "Palutena, she practical begged me to kill her. and now your asking me to kill you. You shall go down as your captain did." Bowser laughed so viciously that it made the hair on the back of Pit's neck stand up.

Pit took his bow and ripped it in half at the handle and made two katanas. he ran at full-speed at bowser, but the myths were true, Bowser is a powerhouse. He clawed at Pit and knocked him against the wall. Pit could never win until he had a sure fire plan, he thought of one. He charged at Bowser at full-speed once more, only when Bowser clawed, Pit flew over Bowser's head and hit him with his bow multiple times. Once he landed Bowser looked as though his head was in searing pain so Pit flew upon Bowser, but stopped and put the katanas back into his bow and shot a full-charged arrow right at Bowser. He shot and the arrow went right though Bowser's stomache. Pit saw that since Bowser did not kill Palutena, he had no reason to kill Bowser, so Pit flew back up to Sky world.

_Present_

Pit and Snake packed and looked for a compass to tell what way was North. Pit then remembered that R.O.B. had a tracking system built in him. R.O.B. was a robot that had many features.

"Hey Snake," called Pit, "we could use R.O.B.'s tracking system."

"What the hell are you talking about, Tarzan?" Sneered Snake.

"I mean," said Pit in a know-it-all tone, "R.O.B. has a system that can follow directions once their input into his computer."

"Hmmm, that may not be a bad idea. Okay, you and me gotta go look for him."

Pit and Snake walked to the other side of the camp and found R.O.B. with it's eyes closed making a snoring noise. Snake and Pit walked up to it and flipped the "On" switch to on. The robot woke up. There was a compartment on top of it's head. Pit opened it and found a screen and a keyboard. he imputed "2 m. N, 1/2 m. E" and R.O.B. turned right and went into the jungle. Snake saw that Pit had gotten it working and flashed a large smile in his direction. Snake and Pit followed it.

After about 2 hours of walking they heard rumbling coming from a nearby bush, then a horrible odor coated the area. Snake turned in the blink of and eye, then dived into the bushes where the rumbling came from. when Snake was almost to the bushes, a motorcycle came out and ran him over. The rider of the bike was indeed, Wario. Pit didn't dare ask him how he escaped Samus and Marth, Pit just tackled Wario off the bike. Then, charged at him at full speed, but Wario swung at Pit, and before the fist could hit Pit, Pit flew over Wario and put a gash in his fore head. Wario was in obvious pain, so he leaped back on his bike and zoomed off. Pit helped Snake to his feet once Wario has left.

"Are you Okay?" Asked Snake.

"Yeah, what was that odor that came from Wario?" asked Pit.

"That was probably a fart. He's known for having bad manners. Now how did you learn to fight like that?"

"Oh, that's probably a thousand word story." blushed Pit.

"Some stories are worth a thousand words." sighed Snake.

"Where's R.O.B.?" Asked a very worried Pit.

Snake looked around them, looking equally as nervous. "Son of Bitch." cursed Snake. "I guess we have to go North, c'mon."

They two walked in the direction they did before they fought Wario.

* * *

Ike was close to drowning in these mysterious waters. He dare not move, in hopes of finding Popo and Nana. It was now a struggle to stay above the water.


	9. Ashore

**Ashore**

Samus and Marth were sitting in Marth's tent. Samus had Marth's head on her lap. She was gently stroking his hair. Marth had just passed out a few hours ago and Samus refused to leave his tent until he was able enough to walk, but the truth was, Marth could do jumping jacks right now, but he just enjoyed Samus's company. They were just sitting there, until a familiar voice called out, "Samus, Marth, come quick.". without thinking that he was going to reveal himself, Marth jumped up and ran out the the tent's flaps. Ash, a baby-faced teenage boy who trained Pokemon, was the one making the yells. Samus followed behind him. When the two leaders came out, everyone on the beach ran to the shore. Marth saw that there clearly was something going on. A body was yards away. Marth swam out into the water to retrieve it. He carried the body back to the camp. Marth was so fast that no one saw who the body was.

"Who is it?" Asked Samus in a very demanding tone.

Marth didn't bother answer. He laid the body on the ground and started to push on it's chest, this was the first step in CPR. After seeing Marth's fruitless attempts to save the person, Samus came up and gave them mouth to mouth. This revived the body and reviled it's identity, it was there friend Ike. Ike was still spitting out water when everyone came to his side.

"Marth?" Said Ike, who looked like he had just seen a ghost. "What's going on?"

"It's okay," said Marth in an unusually calm tone, "now Ike, your ganna get some rest, okay, then your gonna eat, then your going to tell me exactley what happened when you set sail. Can you do that?"

Ike looked reluctant, but shook his head in agreement.

Marth stood up and turned to everyone else. "I know Ike has been gone for a while," he was as calm as ever, "but we need to let let go of everything that happened, he might be able to tell us where Popo and Nana are, and please, no one ask him about his adventure, it propably was tragic. I mean, it ended with him washing up almost dead on our shore, right. Samus, could you and Pit take him to his tent."

"There's only one problem," answered Samus.

"What's that."

"Pit's gone."

Whispers and mumbles from the crowed arose, Marth was starting to look angry, "Alright," he said, only a little less patient, "Samus, take him in by yourself, and the rest of you," he turned to the crowd and they stopped talking at once, "Falco, Samus, and Fox, come with me to find Pit, Peach, you take care of Ike, and the rest of you can listen to Ash."

"What about Wario?" asked Peach.

"I'm sure Snake will watch him."

"But Snake's gone to." said Ness. "Me and Lucas saw him take R.O.B. and Pit in to the jungle."

"Well we're gonna look for him to."

* * *

Ike was in his tent, he couldn't help but think about what happened to him back at open water. He was reliving it over and over again.

_Flashback_

Ike, Popo, and Nana had just seen the light on the mysterious boat. they put the sail up and stayed where they were. the boat came nearer and neared until... "BANG" a bullet came right into Ike's kidney. Ike grabbed for the wound and fell to the ground, wincing in pain. The boat came closer. The two boats were now side by side. The man in the boat had his hat covering his whole face, so the Smashers could not see who it was, he had what appeared to be a yellow over coat, or at least thats how the dim light potrayed it. Then, a southern accent came from the figure.

"You need some help there, boy," the man drawled in a southern accent.

"What do you mean 'need some help'? You just shot me." cried Ike in pain.

"Well, I'm sorry about that, but that wasn't me who shot."

"Well then who the hell was it?" Ike shouted in pain.

"It was my deck hand, he got a hold a' my gun and shot. He said that he thought you were one of us."

Ike was shouting in pain.

"Here let me get that bullet out," said the man, but as he reached out, Ike thought he saw a claw on the hand, but figured he was hullucinating. Once the bullet was out, Ike was releived of the pain. Apparantly there was no poicon in that bullet. "Now would you like to se your shooter or shooters?" he drawled once more.

"Fine," winced Ike, "I'll see both of them."

The sailor brought out two people, both with burlap sacks over their heads. he set them each out at the side of the boat, and then he removed the sacks. The one on the left was no other than Link, and the one on the right was Mario. Ike look confounded at the two of them. They each were bruised and scared with gags in their mouth.

"Do you know these boys." drawled the sailor.

"No," lied link, "no, I've never seen them before."

"So now your liar, boy." laughed the sailore, but ike just looked confused. Then, the sailor slowly lifted his hat... until his face was vivid in the moonlight. It was Wolf. Wolf never looked so vicious than he did right now. "I've seen you with them, Ike, so don't lie to me."

Ike drew his two-handed sword and swung at Wolf, but Wolf clawed at it and peiced the sword with his claws.

"Nice try," smirked Wolf, "but I'm to quick for you."

Wolf jumped on to Ike's boat, pushed Ike, Popo, and Nana off, and took the motor off of his boat and smashed it on to Ike's boat and sailed away.

Ike jumped on to Wolf's boat, and help the Ice Climbers up on to it, too. He took the gags out of Link's and Mario frightened faces and untied them too.

There was a canoe on the side and Ike took it down. "Link, thake everyone on this canoe and sail back South and meet up with my camp. Oh, and Mario, your going to." Mario looked disappioted in his inablity to help, but got on the canoe anyway. Ike ripped two planks out of the deck, he handed them to Link, "Use these as oars."

"But what about you Ike?" asked a frighened Nana.

"I'll be fine, now go, if you leave now, you might get there by dawn."

They left Ike stranded on the boat. Ike wnt to the lower deck. It held a ticking-time-bomb that would explode in 30 seconds...now 29... now 28. Ike ran to the deck and jumped overboard, his head came above the water seconds after, he swam away from the boat as fast as he could. He turned around just in time to see the huge red and yellow explosion. He thought that it ws just a dream. then, he thought Link would see the explosion and come back. He dare not move, in hopes that Popo and Nana will return

It was hours he was in the middle the ocean. It was now a struggle to stayt above the water. Then, he passed out. He floated aimlessly in a vast sea, until he came upon the shore.

_Present _

Ike had just remembered, that the crew on the canoe. They were surley here. He ran out and found Ash, the new leader.

"Ash where's the canoe?"

Ash look very puzzled, "What canoe?" he asked

Ike's nightmares finally came true.


	10. The Assassin

**The Assassin**

Peach lived in a castle in the distant Mushroom Kingdom. The was one of the worlds biggest castles. It was built with marble bricks that were cleaned every time a flaw became visible. the castle was standing tall for over 600 years. Every time a new king or queen arrived, the profile of their face was put on the front wall in stained glass. Peach was sitting with her best friend, Daisy. Daisy was a brunette. she had the same figure as Peach, but instead of pink, she wore a yellow dress. The two were sitting in the tea room. This room was decorated with photos of past rulers of Mushroom Kingdom. There were two arm-chairs with a doily-covered coffee table in between them.

"I heard that the Mushroom Kingdom will be voted the best kingdom in the galaxy." suggested Daisy.

"Oh, that would be splendid, indeed." declared Peach.

"You might beat the..." Daisy looked out the widow behind Peach, "Now what is that."

Peach turned around and saw something hurling toward Mushroom Kingdom. A man in a suit and with Aviators landed on the border between Peaches kingdom and Bowser's kingdom. They looked at the man as he strode towards Bowser's castle.

"He's cute." smirked Daisy as she sipped at her tea.

"He must be brave to just walk up to Bowser's castle like that. Unlike Mario." complained Peach.

"When will you dump him. You've been complaining for months." shouted Daisy.

"Well... he um... kinda... proposed... And I kinda said yes." shrugged Peach.

"You've got to be kidding." Daisy looked disgusted at Peach. "You barley like him. Why would you marry him?"

"I know, I was drinking."

"Oh, so now your the queen who drinks and says yes to any guy."

"No, I can't be queen, until I marry, and Mario is kinda of a good leader."

"He sucks at being a leader."

"I know. Do you think that the guy who flew down is available?" Peach looked back out the window. she had a dazed look on her face, as if she was wishing the winged man would fly in the window and sweep her off her feet.

You can't start a relationship now, your going to the Brawl."

"Well you are too. Your an assist trophy now."

"Well, I'm going to see if that flying man is available. Good bye Peach."

"Yeah, well, good bye."

Peach watched her friend leave. Then looked out the window to see her walk away. When Daisy was ten feet away from the castle, she dropped, there was a bullet in her. Peach ran out to comfort her friend, but it was too late, she was dead. Peach thought she would never stop crying. Then a man holding a gun stepped out of the bushes. The man a greasy brown hair slicked back and tied back with a headband. He had on skin tight camouflage and had a sneer on his face.

"YOU!" Peach screamed, "You killed her!"

"I had..."

"She was innocent. She has done nothing wrong."

"Listen..."

"No. You listen. Give me one good reason, that you killed her or I will put 500,000 on your head."

"If that's the case, I'll take the hit." The man looked sorrowful at what he had done, and walked away.

"Then, at least tell me your name." cried Peach.

"Snake." said the man, "Call me, Snake."

Peach looked at Snake with eyes filled with tears, then clamored back on to her friends body.

_Present_

Peach was constantly scred now. First their house gets destroyed. Then, a mysterious boat. Then, Wolf O' Donnel. Then, Wario. Now, Pit's gone. They were slowly falling apart. Peach found Ash, the temporary leader.

"How long do you think that we can go on, Ash? The food won't be around forever, no one knows were here, and wer trying to get killed by complete physcos." said Peach.

Ash looked verty scared, too. That was definatley not how a leader should look during a crisis. "Well... we need to pull together until Marth gets back, the he'll know what to do." Tears started to swell in his eyes. "Peach, I wasn't supposed to be a leader. I think I should step down and let Ike be the leader, he'll do the best." Ash tried to hide his face.

"It's ok, Ash." Peach clapped him on the back, "First you are gonna take Ike out into the woods and say 'you and I are gonna go hunt for food' caome back to me and I'll give you guns and while your in the jungle, ask him what happened at sea." suggested Peach.

"That's not a bad idea. Yeah, I'll ask him about the canoe."

"What?" said Peach.

"Nevermind."

Pit was pacing back and forth in a clearing miles into the jungle. He was freaking out, due to the fact that him and Snake were lost. While Pit was freaking out, Snake was sat up against a tree with his head back and smoking a cigarette. Snake looked so calm, he looked about ready to doze off.

"Calm down, Moses." said Snake as he took another puff of his cigarette.

"How can I?" Pit came to a sudden halt. He started talking so fast Snake tried hard to keep up. "Why aren't we moving."

"'Cause," sighed Snake, "there's no need to find KITT, so we wate here until Dr. Giggles comes for us."

Marth, Samus, Fox, and Falco were walking though the jungle. They were looking for Pit and Snake. Marth was the leader and Samus was his lover. Fox and Falco were there due to their ablity to read tracks. Marth sniffed the air. It smelled like cigarette smoke. He ran towards the stench. Behind him he heard "Marth", then footsteps. When the smell was strongest, he pushed aside the bush in front of them and looked and a sweaty angle and a man sat up against a tree, smoking a cigarette.

"Marth!" exclaimed Pit. "How did you find us."

"I kknew the only person here who would smoke while lost in the woods was Snake." Marth looked at Snake with a "Good job" expression.

"Well, ya caught me red-handed, Doc." said Snake.

Behind Marth, the others caught up to them.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Samus. She covered her mouth with her hand and ran over and gave Pit a hug. "Where were you?"

"I'll tell you on the way." said Pit, and the six got up and walked toward the camp. By the time they got back, Pit was finished with their story.

"Well those coordinates could be from any..." Marth looked out to the sea. "Guys, a canoe."

Ike ran over looked very excited.


	11. Not In Kansas Anymore

**Not In Kansas Anymore**

The canoe came sailing up to the beach. It was close enough to see the four passengers inside. They were struggling to stay on course due to the heavy waves slapping up against the boats side. Marth and Pit jumped into the ocean. They swam up to the boat. They looked at the passengers. Link, Mario, Popo, and Nana. Marth gave them a small grin, happy it was not Wolf or Ganondorf. He swam them back to the beach.

Link jumped out and gave Ike a hug. he let go and said. "What happened. We tried to find to find you after the explosion. You weren't there."

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up." interrupted Snake. "You mean that Colonel here just exploded? And how is he back all of a sudden."

"You missed a lot, Snake." smirked Marth.

Everyone crowded around the five people on the boat. Samus broke her way through the crowd up to the boaters. "Link, where were you."

Link looked horrified. He looked into Samus eyes. "I'm sorry, It's all my fault." tears swelled in his eyes.

Samus put her hands on his shoulders. "What happened."

"I went looking for Mario. He had Zelda. I needed to see her, if she was going back to the manor, she would be dead."

Samus gave him a hug, he hugged back.

_Flashback _

Samus was walking down a dark ally. She was crying. She had just caught her boyfriend cheating on her. There was only one person who could make her feel better. She was walking to his house. His house was in the back of a dark ally.

She knocked on a wooden door at the end. A man came out. He was hulky. his muscles were too big for his head. He had hard and rough facial features.

"What do you want." he said.

"I need a place to stay." sobbed Samus. "I quit my job."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Samus, you're a freaking retard for quitting that." he scowled. "But... you're hot. Alright you can stay."

"Thanks Rob." smiled Samus.

They walked inside. The house was dirty. there was a bar for a kitchen and one 3-seat sofa. The TV was 12 inches, but Samus never cared for TV.

Samus went to talk, but as soon as her mouth opened, Rob launched his tongue into it. Surprisingly, Samus kissed back.

_Present_

Popo ran over to Marth. He took him by the arm to a place away from the commotion.

"Marth," he whispered, "There's a place on another beach. You need to go there. There's houses and every thing that we need to be civil. Link will tell you how we got there, but he will say that it is a terrible place. He has an obsession with keeping everyone safe. Don't tell anyone we had this conversation."

Popo walked back to the crowd. It took Marth a couple of minutes to process what he had heard. He need to go alone. If it did exist, he would bring everyone there.

Samus saw Marth isolated in a corner. She walked over to.

"What are doing?" she asked

"Just... uh... thinking." Marth couldn't think of a way of telling her that he was leaving alone.

"So is that why you paused? Listen, I saw you and Popo. What did he tell you?"

"He told not to listen to Link. He told me that they found a village. He told me to hear how he got there from Link. He told me to go alone. He told me a lot of stuff."

"Well your obviously not going alone? I mean, I think you should go, but why alone."

Marth was getting angry. Smaus always wanted to join him adventuring. He didn't want to fight with the woman he loved so he just walked toward Ike, Link, Mario, Popo, and Nana. All Samus could do was watch.

_Flashback_

Samus woke in the bed. She looked to her right. She saw Rob, snoring loudly. She wondered how she ever slept with this. She quietly got out of the bed. She got dressed. She was almost at the door when the snoring stopped. She quickly ran out the door and never turned back. She walked, and walked, and walked until she got back to her bounty hunting business. She was hoping to apologize. As soon as she walked inside, a secretary who was around her age, but with brown hair, looked at her.

"We've been waiting for you." she said.

"Why?" puzzled Samus. This was peculiar.

"See for yourself." She beckoned to what was once Richard's office. This letters Richard Reeves have been chipped off. Samus walked inside, only to be horrified to see her former boss lay on cot... dead.

_Present_

Marth and Samus walked over to Link.

"So what happened?" asked Marth.

Link went to talk, but Ike cut in. "Once We set out on the boat, we saw another coming. Wolf was on it and he enslaved these two as deckhands. Link, Mario , Popo, and Nana left on the canoe from Wolf's boat because he stole are boat and put his motor on it. He sailed away, but when I entered the ship, there was a bomb. I have no idea what triggared it, but I ran off the dack as fast as I could. Then... it exploded."

"And we saw it." said Link, "We went back to look for his body, but it wasn't there, but by that time.. we were off course and we washed up on this dangerous shore. Ganondorf had already taken it ove, so... no one should visit it."

"Well, I'm going." said Pit.

"Me too." said Marth. "Besides. I owe him for ruining my little expidition."

"Don't you get it?" shouted Link imediatly after Marth had stopped talking. "He didn't want you to find out too much. he knows secrets about what going on."

Marth just scowled at Link. Then, he looked at Pit. "I'm going alone."

"No," spoke up Samus, "when will you learn that you're not Super Man? You can't do everything alone. Pit's going with you."

Marth looked disagreeable, but he beckoned and excited looking Pit over.

"Ey champ," called a familiar voice. Marth turned around and saw Snake holding to strong sticks of bamboo. "You're gonna need these." He tossed them the bamboo. They had triangular shaped blocks of wood on the ends. "Oars." said Snake. Marth thanked him and pushed the canoe off the beach and hopped in and the two started oaring."


	12. To Die For

**To Die For**

Link, Mario, Popo, and Nana sat in Peach's tent, which was the biggest and was the only tent with a tea kettle. The three sat drinking tea. Across from them was Samus and Snake. They were both torturers so they could easily get them to talk. The only problem was that there were six people in a single tent, which made it crowded and uncomfortable, but secluded. Samus intended to ask them of this village they found. Samus and Snake already agreed that Link would tell them that it was a terrible place, but would attack him if He didn't let the others talk.

"Link." said Samus softly. "I want you to tell me how where you and Mario's camp went."

Link stayed calm considering he freaked out the last time this subject came up. "When I went off on my own," he started, "it was a normal trip to the jungle. So when I found Mario, we walked. We walked until we saw a skeleton. It had a toga and broken bones. So we walked some more. Eventually we found a safe spot to camp. We stayed there for a couple of nights. But one night... we heard noises from the jungle. Mario and I took a leader role and set out. We came to a shore. A boat came sailing up," this all sounded familiar to Samus, "we called at it. It turned it's motor on and came to us... only it wasn't a friend on the boat. It was-"

"Wolf" sneered Snake.

"Yeah." said Link. "How did you know."

"He came up to our shore. He said something about killing you and the lost boys off."

"Well anyway." continued Link. "He attacked, but he was two fast for only two people," Snake remembered his brawl with wolf. It took four people to stop him, "He kept us on his boat as deckhands. after a day or two of sailing, we found Ike's boat. He jumped onto Ike's boat and took off. The four of us were stranded. Ike let us go on the canoe, but it wasn't enough to hold all of our weight. Ike stayed behind because he was the heaviest. After we set off we saw an explosion back at the boat. when we sailed back, he was gone."

"So, what happened once you started rowing away?" Samus asked. Link went to talk, but Samus interrupted. "What happened... Popo." Samus gave a little smirk.

"We came on this village." Popo looked frightened as he looked at Link. He trembled a little. "The village is uncivil and we will die if we go there." Sceamed Popo.

Well then," Samus glared at Link. How dare he frighten Popo like that. "I guess the only thing we have to cover is how you got back."

"We'a followed the other explosion'a we'a heard." said Mario. Snake knew that that was the explosion that he used to blow up Wolf's boat.

Samus, Snake, and the others left the tent to find Marth. They found him. He was talking to Peach while Pit was behind him. Pit was tying up the boxes of food that they packed. Samus walked over to Pit.

"That place your going is a few miles north. To follow the trail that they left is a matter of luck, Pit. Good luck." Samus said

"Thanks." said Pit. He gave her a flirty little smile. Pit had no idea that Marth and Samus were in love. Oterwise, he never would hit on Samus.

Marth and Pit were ready to leave. Marth gave Samus one last flirty glance. He walked over to her, and gave her the kiss over her life. It was wet and romantic. When Marth was finished he looked at Pit who looked disgusted in himself. Marth and Samus tried to keep their romance a secret, but it was too late. Samus was far too speechless to talk. Marth and Pit left shore. They rowed facing each other to get the most control. They waved back at the islanders. They watched until Marth and Pit were too far away to see.

Link, Mario, and the Ice Climbers looked nervously at each other.

_Flashback_

Link was at the Smash Terminal. This terminal was exclusively for smashers and people who worked there. He looked over at Zelda who was walking toward him.

"I can't do this." Link stammered. "what if a disaster happens again. I can't deal with that."

Zelda put her finger over his lips. "Don't worry." she said softly. "We'll be fine. Besides, it is your job to get me in and out of there alive. You've been appointed the official gaurd of the princess."

Link looked surprised. This was a high honor. But it was dangerous. The last gaurd failed so he was put to a slow painful death.

* * *

Mario was arriving at the Smash Terminal. He looked over and saw Link and Zelda talking. He walked toward his cousin, Dr. Mario.

"I see you've recovered from that shot." he said

"What shot?" asked Mario.

"The one that made you forget. They say youl''l need therapy to actually remember what you did in those months you forget."

Mario was more frightened than ever to hear this.

* * *

Popo and Nana were entering the Smash Terminal just now. They were a little late, but they made their flight. On the plane The pilot was talking out of the loud speaker. They couldn't hear over the noise in the plane. It had not taken off yet, so everyone was rushing to put their bags away. They looked out of the window. They saw the most eerie thing. Black and purple fog rising out of nowhere.


	13. Live For the Moment

**Live For the Moment**

Marth and Pit were facing each other as they rowed across this mysterious body of water. Marth was leaning back on the inside of the front of the boat. Pit took out a notepad and started to write down notes. every once in a while, Pit looked around him. He observed everything as they went. After about five minutes of writing, Pit put the notepad away and started to row.

"What was that all about?" asked Marth cooly.

"I'm writing down everything I see." said Pit. "Just in case we want to bring everyone else here or something..." Pit laid back as Marth had. "So," he asked, "I didn't know that you and Samus were... ya know... together."

"Yeah, well, I'm a complex guy." The two didn't talk for a while.

Trying to break the awkward silence, Pit talked. "So where did you learn to fight so good? I mean... you fought off that thing. If thats not strong, then I don't know what is."

"It'll take a lot more than slashing a giant hand to be strong. In fact, strength had nothing to do with it. You see Pit," Marth sat up, "there is a difference between strength and being the good guy, and trust me Pit," Pit sat up too, "I know the difference."

"Well isn't fighting for the right thing make you a good guy."

"Forget it." said Marth obviouly frustrated.

Pit just sat back and wondered what could have happened to Marth that made him sowise when it came to all this.

_Flashback_

Marth drove his car up to an old and rusted warehouse. He walked inside. A tall, meatal, black figure stood before him.

"Did you assassin him, Marth?" asked the cold deep voice.

Marth sighed and rolled his eyes, "Yes. Now can we start my training?"

"Relax Marth. You still have three years." The large metal man looked down at Marth.

Marth was getting annoyed. "Yeah, well can you speed up the process. Lyn is wondering where I'm going all the time. What I'm I supposed to say? 'Sorry honey, I'm going to kill another guy who might ruin the chances of me being another killer in a killing competion'".

"Well, that last man said he was the true father of 'The Great Prince of Altea'. Every man wants to say that they raised you, ever since the came out that Stephon was not your real farther. They disguise themselves to look like you and pay people that they love to say that they know you."

"That may be..." Marth was cut off by the cold deep voice.

"What ever the case may be, Marth. Now that all the men who say that they are your father end up dying. Now your can finally take the name that was meant to be yours... Austiaus

"Marth Ausrtiaus?" questioned Marth, "It sounds cool."

"It should. It was the last name of the worlds greatest swordsmen."

"So do I get a stupid middle name?" said Marth sarcasticly.

"Actually it's Ergo. Marth Ergo Austiaus."

Marth turned away and pondered the name.

_Present_

Samus was still looking out at the shore. She squinted her eyes to look beyond the horizon. She heard the talking of the smashers in the back round. She didn't care. She knew that Marth would come back for her.

"He'll be gone for a while, Under-Dog." said a southern accent behind her. Samus looked at him. It was Snake. "Your best bet is to just wait this out. I know Marth, he's tough. And don't worry about Pit neither. He'll be safe with Marth."

Samus looked at him in awe. She was at her weakest moment right now, but Snake was at his strongest, "C'mon," said Snake, "Mary Poppins is making everyone tea. You look like you you could use a glass." Samus knew that by "Mary Poppins" he meant Peach.

"Hey," called a British accent, "What the bloody hell are you doing out here. There's tea."

"I'm waiting here for some good news." said Samus.

"Well if it's anything I learned from seven years as a Star Fox pilot is that you can't just sit still and wait. But you can solve the problem yourself."

Samus opened her eyers wide. Her mouth formed into a smile. She ran off into the jungle.

"What did ya say that for, jackass?" sneered Snake to Falco.

Snake walked off after Samus. "Hey, I just gave her advice, I didn't know that she would actually take it." said Falco as he chased off after Snake.

* * *

Marth and Pit fell asleep on the boat. Marth was turning over and kept moving. This woke Pit up. Marth was clearly dreaming

_Dream_

Marth woke in his bed back in Altea. He turned over and saw Samus in bed with him. He jumpped out of bed. He oppened the door into the royal corridor. He saw Stephon.

"You think your strong?" said Stephon in a deep, cold voice that belonged to the Black Knight. "You couldn't even save me. You couldn't save Her."

"I'm sorry," Marth was getting scared, "who can't I save."

"Palutena. She will make sure that you get the rotting destiny that you deserve."

"Who's Palutena?" Marth asked.

"The one that couldn't save." Stephon opened his mouth and screamed so loud that it knocked Marth back a few feet. Along with sound, black and purple fog came from his mouth. The fog had caught Marth. by the time that it had cleared, Marth looked around. He was in a village. He saw Samus. She looked at him worried.

"Meth evas t'nluoc uoy. Meth evas t'nluoc uoy." She said.

Marth recounted what she had said. He said it fowards, then backwards. backwards it was "Them save couldn't you". Then he realized what it was. "You couln't save them."

The fog came speeding over the village. It was going really fast. It picked up Samus. It was pulling her in. Marth grabbed her legs. He pulled her down. She was covered in blood. She had no heart beat.

_Reality_

"Marth?" said a familair voice. "MARTH!"

Marth woke up. PIt was shaking him. "Are you ok?" asked Pit. Marth was to afraid to answer.

_Flashback _

Marth was at the house of a man named Rob. Marth knocked on the door. A large muscular man answered. His head was to small for his body.

"Hello," said Marth, "Is Robert home."

"Your talking to him, punk." He said in a deep, mean voice. "What do you want." he sounded rude. Marth pulled out a gun and shot him. Marth walked away, leaving the man to die.


	14. The List

**The List**

Snake and Falco were following Smaus into the woods. Samus was running as fast as she could. She stopped at the same clearing that Marth had hid her and Falco. She looked around. She heard footsteps from behind. She turned around in enjoyment, but once she had seen Snake and Falco, she became disappointed again.

"Wotcha lookin' for?" asked Falco. Samus didn't answer. She sat on the ground and waited quietly. Falco looked around. He remembered the spot. This was where they had a face off with Ganondorf.

"Snake," called out Samus, "I think I know how to find The island that Marth's headed to." She flashed Snake a huge smile. "We need some explosives, a pilot, blood, and bait."

Falco recalled all of these items. "What are you planning, Samus?" he asked in a demanding tone.

Samus stood up straight, looked Falco in the eyes and said, "If that crazy hand thing created all of this, then if we can harness the power, all of our problems are solved."

"Then how do you plan on doing this, Sheena?" sneered Snake.

Samus jumped with excitment, "Just trust me Snake," she said in a giddy tone. "Now," she said in her normal voice again, " Snake, go get a lot of C4's. Falco, you get in that tree," she gestured to a tall nearby tree, "I'll wait here." Samus sat down again.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I used up all the C4 when El Taco arrived on the S.S. Massacre." drawled Snake.

"What?" said Samus angy, "How could you use all of your bombs on a wolf. AND," she added, "He survived."

"I could get time bombs." said Snake.

"Yes, then go." said Samus annoyed at the near failure of her plan. Five minutes have passed by the time Snake had returned. Falco was already in the tree. "Good," said Samus when she saw the bombs, "Now put them on every tree in the clearing and give me a knife and rope."

Snake pulled a knife out of his boot and some rope out of his utility belt. He put the bombs on the trees and went back to Samus.

"Tie me up." she said. Snake was so mad that she emasculated him, he did it without question. Now," she called over to Falco, "you know the plan, Falco. Snake," she looked over at the puzzled war hero., "when I give the word, I want you to cut, me-"

"Where?" asked Snake.

"Anywhere..." shouted Samus, "... now once you've cut me, hide."

Snake was hesitant, but obeyed. He cut Samus by her cheek. Blood trickled out. Snake ran behind a couple of tress and watched from afar. He saw a massive, gloved, left hand dive for Samus. By instinct, Snake set off the bombs. This cause the trees to collapse onto the hand, the hand was stuck under the pile. A few seconds have passed and the hand broke free of the wooded trap. Just then, Falco dived into the palm of the hand. The hand clutched Falco. For a few seconds Snake thought Falco was dead, but blue electric bolts came from the hand. The hand opened and flew back, it layed paralyzed as blue electricity came from it. Falco landed on the hand and put the reflector away. Samus's plan was a success.

Marth and Pit saw a small strip of land in the distance.

* * *

"Look," called Pit. Marth woke up. "Look, Marth. It's an island.."

Marth looked and saw it. He let out a scream of joy. He jumped up and started paddling. They were getting close.They reached the shore. Popo was right. There were plenty of beautiful house. They all matched in structure and design. They were all painted a pale yellow. There was a road that tangled in front of every house. There was even and electric line running around, so there was electricity. Marth walked up to one of the house and went inside, ignoring Pit's cries of disagreement. Marth opened the door of the closest house and walked inside.

* * *

Flaco and Samus used the rope that she was tied up in to rope the beast. Falco put the rope under the index finger, the middle finger, and the ring finger . He grabbed the ends of the rope and pulled up. With a terrible yell of pain, the hand went up as well. Snake now understood Samus when she said "Harness to power.

_Flashback_

Snake was sitting in an office. the Colonel was facing him. There was a desk filled with files between them.

"Snake," said Colonel, "I have a difficult, but important task for you."

"And what would that be, Hoss?" asked Snake.

"I'm giving you a list," Snake raised an eyebrow. "That's right, a list. It contains the names of the most dangerous criminals we know. It will be your job to publicly assassin them." The Colonel gave Snake the list.

Snake looked over the list a few times. He looked back at the Colonel. "It says that I'm supposed to assasin a 'Daisy'. What horrific thing did 'Daisy' do?" asked Sanke with a smirk.

"She rules a kingdom next to the Mushroom Kingdom." said the Colonel seriously. "Her kingdom along with the Mushoom Kingdom have sources to very powerful star bits. With these star bit, she has the power to unleash hell upon who ever she wishes. Her father led an army to attack us. We killed all of them very violently on her territory. There is no doubt in my mind that she knows of these star bits and will use them as revenge. She is already looking for troops."

"So when do these star bits come?"

"They will arrive shortly after the Brawl. She plans on becoming an assist trophy to recruit some of the worlds most dangerous figures. They include Marth Lowell, Samus Aran, The Meta Knight, Sonic, Donkey Kong, Link, and you Snake. If she doesn't go, then she only has locals."

"I understand, but what is.." Snake was cut off.

"There will be no 'buts' you must work as hard as you can to kill these people. If some one else gets involved, work with them so that they don't look for the reason behind your killings."

"BUT..." Snake demanded, "Why must I go to the Brawl?"

"Many people on this list are going, like Ganondorf, King Dedede, or Samus Aran."

Snake nodded his head, and walked away.

_Present_

Samus and Snake were riding away on the hand. Falco was sitting on the fingers, driving into the horizon.


	15. Finissant: part 1

**Finissant: Part 1**

Marth sat on the couch in the house. Pit sat down beside him. Marth reached for the remote. He turned on the TV and turned it to the news. They were doing a segment in which they say who was going to win the Brawl. Since no word is passed to the outside world unless the Master Hand lets it out, there was a slim chance that the world knew of the destruction of the manor. A reporter named Pat O' Brian was standing in front of the Smash Stadium. This was an auditorium and in the center was a huge jumbo-tron. This aired fights that the Master Hand gave to the republic. The Brawl was anticipated by many fans, so they could see tents with fans inside lined up at the entrance.

"Good evning, I'm Pat O' Brian bringing you the scoop on the latest on the Brawl. Over to you Ken." said the reporter.

The screen flipped over to a man at a desk. The man had gray hair and a large mustache. "Thank you Pat, My name is Ken Rice and I'm here to bring you the latest on the Brawl. There is no word on any fights yet, but it has been confirmed that the first will be a one-on-one. This fight will involve Mario and newcomer Pit. They will be fighting at Yoshi's Island. Back to you Pat."

"Thank you Ken, now I'm here at the stadium. This will air the fight soon, but no word yet. Although the news may be absent, the fans are not. There are over 200 tents set up here and everyone will be pleased once the Brawl returns. Now Patrice on weather."

Marth turned the TV off. He was letting down all of those people. He couldn't believe it. He thought of all the trouble he went through to get to the Brawl that no one will ever see.

_Flashback_

It was 1:00 AM. Marth snuck into his house. The lights suddenly turned on. Lyn stood by the light switch.

"Where were you?" she demanded.

"Uh... um.." Marth didn't know what to say. Lyn could never know what he was really doing.

"Now, Marth!" She shouted.

"I was.. uh... mailing a letter. Yeah, mailing a letter." How stupid was that.

"Oh yeah?" she questioned, "Then why did it take six hours? Marth I'm done with your excuses." She turned the kitchen lights on, her suitcase was by the door. She picked it up and opened the door and went outside, but before she left, she said, "Good bye Marth." And she was gone. Marth sat on the sofa and ran his fingers through his hair. He breathed deeply. It took a while to process what had happened. Then it hit him. She was gone. Marth layed down tried to go to sleep and when he woke up, it would all be over. He couldn't sleep at a time like this. He sat up and looked at the coffee table. There was a stack of letters. He flipped through them to get his mind off this whole subject. He found a few bills, some junk mail, and then, the letter that would make everything go away. It was a red letter with no return address. Marth knew this letter. It was the Smash Bros. invitation. He opened it and read where the terminal was, what time to be there and the roster. A few newcomers came, he knew some of them from what they had done. Marth let out a small grin. He layed back down. He forgot all about Lyn. The phone rang. He let it ring a few times. When he picked it up, it was Sheeda. He always liked her as a friend. Maybe she could be his new wife.

_Present _

Marth and Pit fell asleep watching the news. It was almost mid-night. Marth woke up. He nudged Pit's side a little. Pit woke with a jump. Pit rubbed his eyes then looked up at Marth.

"C'mon," whispered Marth. "I think I heard a noise from outside."

The two left the house they went out to the yard. They stood back to back. They looked around. Then, torches lit up all around them. They were surrounded by Koopa Troopas holding torches as high as they could. A person walked through the crowd. As they came closer Marth could see it was Ganondorf. Ganondorf walked up face to face with Marth. A smirk grew on his dark face.

"Hello Marth." He said darkly.

* * *

Samus, Snake, and Falco were riding over the ocean on top of a huge gloved hand. The blue electricity had suddenly stopped. They hand was now back in control. The hand flipped over. Falco grabbed on to the ropes. Samus and Snake gave out piercing screams. Samus grabbed Falco's ankles, Snake grabbed Samus's waist. His face was level with Samus's ass. Samus would have slapped him for digging his face into it, but she was too occupied with grabbing Falco's ankles. The hand was shaking to try to get them off.

"Falco," screamed Samus.

"Yeah Sam," answered Falco.

"I need you to let go."

"What!?" screamed Snake, "Are you drunk, Robin."

"I know what I'm doing," said Samus, "Now let go."

Falco looked into to Samus's eyes with a pleading look on his. After pondering it, Falco let go. The three fell into the vast sea. The hand flew away at full speed. The three looked at each other. Snake let a a scream of rage. He swam over to Samus and put his hands around her neck.

"What in the name of God were you thinking." he said while she was gasping for air. "we had a perfect-" Snake was cut off when he was wept away by Falco's phantasm.

"Listen," Falco's British accent stood out as he yelled. "We all know that Samus's idea wasn't the best, but we would have ended up in the pond anyway. Now I think I know how to get out of this mess. Samus I need your paralyze gun. Samus... Samus."

Samus was staring out at the sky. She was speechless. She might as well die out here since she was nothing to go back home to.

_Flashback_

Samus was standing in a grave yard. There was a podium in front of her. There was also an audience. Everyone there was dressed in black. Samus was wearing a tight, black, knee high overcoat that Richard Reeves picked out for her. She looked behind her. the was a large cedar coffin with flowers on it. Samus began to speak. "We all knew Richard in different ways. Some knew him as a boss, some as a friend, but I knew him as more than that. I knew him as a Fiancee. He loved me, and I loved him. I was too blind to see that he was the perfect man. I'm sorry everyone." Samus walked away. On her way to the car she ran into a doctor who offered her a ride to the morgue. She went. When they got there He took Samus into the room where they had once tested Mr. Reeves.

"Now if you look at this sample here..." he pointed to a large hole in Richards stomach. It shows that He was impaled. He could have made it if it sword wielder hadn't removed the sword. even so Richard would have been cripple from the chest down."

After a while of talking to the doctor, she went home. It was dark by now. She got her mail. She only saw many "sorry" letters about Richards death. She through them all away. She only kept a familiar one. It was a blood red envelope with no return address. This was perfect. She could go to the Brawl, and lose on the first fight. If the person she was up against was cruel enogh to kill her, then all of her problems were going to be solved. She packed up her power suit and stared packing. She was going through. Her stuff when she found a picture of her and Marth. Marth had signed it. The picture read "I'll always be there". This made Samus smile, but she couldn't think of someone else when she has just suffered from terrible heart break.

_Present_

* * *

Marth and Pit were tied to a tree with gags in their mouth. They struggled to get out but the Koopa Troopas tied the ropes too tight. The Koopa Troppas were turtle-like things. Their shells were either red or green depending on their strength and speed. A Koopa with a red shell was using Pit's Katanas to play the bongos. While many green shelled Koopas were using Marth's sword to whack a pinata. Ganondorf sat on a throne. with Bowser, Captain Falcon, Wolf, and Wario at his side. Marth glared at Ganondorf as he struggled to break free. He mumbled curse words under the gag at Ganondorf. As he struggled, the ropes began to become looser. as they became looser, koopas were fighting a making loud noises behind Ganondorf. With a sigh, Ganondorf got up a walked over to break up the fight. The rest of the team followed. leaving only a few Koopas and Marth's sword unattended. Marth tuned around. There was an obese koopas untying He looked more closely at the face. It was King Dedede. King Dedede was wearing a fake red koopa shell and a fake koopa beak. He untied Marth and Pit. He got his hammer and smashed away all of the Koopas that didn't join to watch the fight. He gave Marth his sword back, and Pit his bow.

"Now get out of here." he said in a worried tone. "Ganondorf has sent one of you back to tell you to get you here. It was all a trap. This place is dangerous. Get everyone and go away."

With out hesitation, Pit ran to the canoe. Marth stayed and looked at Dedede. "Why did you help us?" he asked.

"I never wanted to follow Ganondorf." he said." But someone had to if he was going to be stopped."

Marth smiled at Dedede as a way of showing thanks. Dedede smiled back. Marth ran to the canoe. he pushed off the shore. After a few minutes a frantic paddling, they heard a deep voice say, "After them," They turned around and saw Ganondorf pionting at them, while a large army of Koopa Troopas, led by Bowser, came swimming after them. Marth a Pit could not row fast enough. They were gaining on them. Bowser jumped onto the canoe with a roar. Bowser was incredibly heavy and the weight was too much fo the small canoe. They went down. Marth and Pit blacked out.

* * *

Snake, Samus, and Falco were stuck in the middle of the sea. Falco had a plan. "Okay now," he said, "that thing is attracted to blood, but after our stunt, he will think twice about coming in for the kill. So If he believes we're dead, then he'll come to get us, then we not only save ourselves, but end it's life."

"Then, how do we do that, Sugar Plum Fairy?" asked Snake.

"It heard Samus shout 'let go' If we kill her, then the hand will come to retrieve to body, then we kill it. Snake and I will pretend to kill you, Samus, while we also pretend to swim away. Now the real you will be under water and swimming under us. We'll use you clothes to and fill them with sand. In your stomach, we'll put a smart bomb. when he grabs the fake you, the three of us will need to be as far away as possible cause that's gonna be one hell of an implosion." Falco gave a victorious smirk.

Pit was thrusted across the room. His face was stepped on by a huge reptilian foot. He looked up and saw Bowser. Bowser picked him up and held him up against the wall. He roared loudly.

"I have a bone to pick with you Angle Boy." he said in a grim voice.

"That's Angel" said Pit.

Bowser roared again. "Don't think I don't know exactly who you are. You're the lieutenant of the great Palutena's army. You almost killed me, REMEMBER." he roared.

Pit winced, but did not speak. He looked around the room. They were in a basement. It was cold and the walls were made of concrete blocks.

"So you're a coward." shouted Bowser. "I deal with cowards all the time. Ever hear of the Mario Brothers. They won't even face me until I steal their precious princess. But, you're different." Bowser went back to his normal deep voice. "You fought me head on. For no reason. So tell me Pit, why did you hunt me down."

Pit was struggling to break free. He said as he grinded his teeth together at his hatred of Bowser. "Don't act like you don't know. You tried to kill Palutena, I saw her. She said the a terrible man came. Then, she said you're name. Then, she passed out."

Bowser let go of Pit, then looked as though he was hurt by a loved one. He turned around and gave Pit a over-the-shoulder glare." Ya wanna know what really happened that day?" he said in an upset voice.

_Flashback_

Pit was sitting beside Palutena's hospital bed. He was stroking her arm. She took out a blood red envelope out of her drawer. She handed it to Pit.

"You must go." she said, then went to sleep.

Pit remembered when he walked in on her crying. She said he had to go to bring world order. He realized his destiny. Pit kissed Palutena on the forehead and walked away. He walked out into the sea of clouds. He flew down He saw a tall man with dark blue practicing sword fighting in an open field. He saw a beautiful blonde woman shooting a gun at a target in an ally. He saw a teenager feeding and petting three pokemon. He saw a lot of people training. He knew they were going to the Brawl. He knew what he had to do, but he saw some great fighters, he would have to train like never before. There was only one archer who could teach how to fire Palutena's bow. He would have to go in a disguise. he had to learn from Link.

_Present_

* * *

Ike was sitting alone on the shore of the beach, he looked out and saw a streak of light go by. Ike jumped up. The light came back, it was the hand. It was moving so fast, it looked like moving light. Ike took out his sword and was ready to strike. The hand was also about to strike, but instead, it reached in the air, as if it was sniffing something. Then, the hand ran out in to the ocean. Ike preformed Aether. Ike was now on the hand. He road all the way out into the middle of the sea. He saw Samus, or at least a poor excuse of her. It had Falco's jacket buttons for eyes, and ropes of a mouth. Her stomach was a circle. The hand picked her up. As soon as he did, a smart bomb went off. Ike plunged his sword into the hand. He held on as the were sucked into a fiery Hell. He screamed. The hand seemed to resist being sucked in. It was moving so fast, it shot blue octagons out a the wrist. They were like ripples. They got bigger as they went out. As long as Ike held, he was going to be okay. Or that's how it seemed.

_Flashback_

Ike was sitting in a jail cell. He was all alone. He sat on the cot with his head in his hands. The prison was cold and gross. Ike shivered every now and then. He was alone until he heard footsteps approach from down the corridors. Ike still held his head down.

"Hey!" called the prison guard. "Look at me you scumbag." Ike still did not lift his head any higher. Ike may be in jail, but he still had dignity. "So you don't plan on listen'n? Do ya, you filthy maggot? Then, maybe I won't give you your mail, boy." Ike looked up shocked. He never got mail. He saw the three letters in the warden's apprentice, Henry Matthew's, hand. He was slimy muscular. He had five o'clock shadow with a broad face. he was also very short. "So I'll just throw them a- what the-- hey put me down."

Ike had lifted him up by the front of his collar. He glared into his eyes. Ike used his other hand to take the three letters from Henrik. He put him down and went back to his cot. Henry was speechless. "Hey- you just- you can't- well I- you should-! I'm telling the warden." and the short man stormed off.

Ike looked at his letters. The first was from his friend, Lyn. It read,

_Dear Ike, _

_Well you really got yourself in a fix now, Ike, how could you just end up in jail like some crazy person?  
__But, that's not why I'm writing. I am writing because I have bad news. I left Marth. He just wasn't in  
our relationship as he was before. He used to be so sweet and loving, but now he barley wants to see  
me. Do you think I am that bad to be around. I'm actually considering dating again. I always said I  
wouldn't be one of those chicks that end up dating right after a break-up. I need time, ya know. Well,  
I guess I'll see ya soon, maybe in 3 to 5 years. Just kidding, you know I wouldn't mean that._

_Love,  
Lyn_

The second was one from the court. He tore up the letter. He moved on to the next It was a blood red letter, it had no return address. He looked intrested. He opened it. It was an Invitation. It read...

_Ike_

_You have been Invited to join the annual Super Smash Bros. tournament. It will be held March 1.  
The name of this competion will be called Super Smash Bros. Brawl This year. You and the  
other brawlers will meet at the St. Sebastian terminal in Sydney, Australia. The flight will be  
February 18, 2008 at 2:00 AM. The flight stops for NO ONE, so be on time. This is very  
CLASSIFIED information. If you inform anyone about the where abouts of this years SSB,  
you will be aressted on the spot._

_Any other questions, do not ask. _

_Thank You. Sincerely,  
Jenna Chandler_

_SSB Head Secretary._Ike was overjoyed, but the guards would never let him go. He would have to bust out.

_Present_

Marth sat in a chair in a square room that looked similar to Pit's. His hands were tied behind his back.

"Hello," said a dark voice from the shadows. Ganondorf emerged. He looked down into Marth's eyes. "I some how thought that you were a man. You should stay. Stay and fight like a man." Ganondorf put his eyes level to Marth's. He gave a grim smirk. "Fine, if you don't want to talk now, let's settle this the way we were meant to. We'll fight. Tomorrow. 6:15 AM. I'll let you out tonight. Go ahead. Run. I don't care, but it will only show me how much of a coward you truly are." Two large black being wit glowing red marks on their face called Shadow beings showed up to untie Marth. Ganondorf left, leaving Marth to sit alone.

**_To Be Continued_**


End file.
